I'll Give Everything Just For You
by swonderus
Summary: Story starts off with the end of Naraku. Romance blooms between Inuyasha and Kagome, and as more adventure and tragedies they pass, their love for eachother grows ever deeper. used to be pg, but i got carried away w the language.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Finally got ya."  
  
With a last blow from the Tetsusaiga, Naraku split in half, bloody acid filled the air, along with an ear splitting screech from hell, the demon was defeated.  
  
As Inuyasha said those words, he collapsed to the groung, where Naraku's blood was staring to spread all over, burning everything in it's way.  
  
"Inuyasha! InuYasha!" Kagome started running over to the body, before any of that cursed blood can touch him. Blood was still spraying dangerously over the field, and Inuyasha was right in the middle of it.  
  
As Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, dodging and skipping, she could already see some raining blood burning tiny holes in his torn and bloodied clothes. She was all the while thinking about how they had worked and gone through too much together to lose each other. All their efforts to gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama cannot just end this way.  
  
"I'm coming Inuyasha, please...hold on." When she finally got next to Inuyasha, Kagome tried to pull herself and his body up on top of a large nearby boulder.  
  
"Please don't die on me, please don't," she held on to his hand, and put his head on her lap. She remembered the very night Inuyasha had turned human, and asked her if he could lay his head there, and also on that night, he complimented her, and said she smelled nice. Sometimes he can be so sweet, thought Kagome.  
  
By that time tears were streaming down her cheeks, and some fell on Inuyasha's face. She moved her hand to wipe it off when she felt pull on her arm.  
  
"Kagome, you're okay." Inuyasha tried to regain strength to say more. "Damn, man this hurts."  
  
Surprised, Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha give her a weak but heartful smile, he was trying desperately to sit up.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome was so happy, she literally jumped on him and hugged the poor fellow.  
  
"OW!! GOD THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha *sniff* I thought you were going to die for a minute there. Oh..., you're badly hurt, I forgot, I promise not to do that again." Now tears were falling again, but they were for happiness this time. She hugged him again, this time a little bit lighter.  
  
"Hey! Not so hard wench, you wanna kill me or something?"  
  
"Guess you don't appreciate people for caring about you, do you?" Kagome knew that he didn't mean what he said, but she went along and pretended to be mad anyways. She loved the way they would always tease each other for fun, and they continued on like that for the next couple of minutes. After, Inuyasha fell asleep, and Kagome began wrapping him with bandages, and slapping him full of band-aids.  
  
Later on in the night, Inuyasha woke to find himself covered like a mummy from his toes to his chest. Kagome was sleeping on the other side of the rock, he could see she was shuddering from the cold of the night.  
  
"Stupid girl." He went over and put his shirt on top of her. The wind was blowing softly on her them, the air and sky around them seemed to have changed when Naraku was gone. The blue highlights of her hair was shining in the moonlight.  
  
"You are so beautiful Kagome," he stroked he hair, it was soft and felt good to the touch. Inuyasha brushed her hair with his fingers, he was glad that she was asleep, or he could never have said that. But part pf him wished that she had heard it. How he had wanted to have the guts to tell her, "That'll be the day," sighed Inuyasha. He watched Kagome breathing in and out with a longing look in his eyes for a while. Then he closed it and went back to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
It was Kagome who woke up first, and heard the chirping of birds that had returned in the morning.  
  
  
  
"Wow, things do really have changed, I haven't heard such beautiful music for a long time." She was still lying down on the boulder, her eyes looking up at the clear blue sky. When she sat up, Inuyasha's shirt slid off her legs, she hadn't realized it before.  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute, a blanket? No, this is Inuyasha's." She glanced over at him while holding the piece of clothing. "He can be so cute when he sleeps, oh look at his ears, they move when he breathes." She watched it wiggle, "I wanna touch them, he won't mind. Its so fuzzy."  
  
  
  
Kagome kneeled down next to Inuyasha; she reached her hand up to his head and gave both ears a rub. As she was doing this, Inuyasha woke up. He had expected to the change of the sky when he opened his eyes, but nothing like this!  
  
  
  
Because Kagome was kneeling down on top of him, not only was her chest next to his face, but he could also see directly down her blouse. Instead of yelling out at Kagome to save her some embarrassment, he tried to close his eyes and be patient to whatever the heck she doing with his ears. He tried, he really did, but having her front an inch from his face was just too much. First, his face turned pink around the cheeks, then he got a little red, next thing he was burning hot chili.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He jumped up, flinging Kagome off her feet. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR'RE *BREATH* *BREATH* DOING!!???"  
  
  
  
Shocked by what had just happened, Kagome picked herself up. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, jumping up like that." "I Gave You A Heart Attack?!? What About You? What Were You Doing On Top Of Me????"  
  
  
  
"I just want to touch them that's all, what's wrong with that, I do that sometimes when I ride on your back. You didn't seem to mind at all back then."  
  
  
  
"NO!!!! Not the ears, touch them for all I care! I mean like, when you kneeled over and your, damn, never mind. Forget it, just don't go bending down around Miroku." With that said, he jumped off the boulder on to the grass. All of Naraku's blood seemed to have disappeared, not even the scent of it remained.  
  
  
  
Kagome gave him a puzzled look; she had no idea what he was talking about. Oh well, its his ears, guess he has the rights. "Fine, I won't if you hate it." She was a bit hurt when he yelled at her. For the moment, all she could think about was how foolish she had been to think that Inuyasha might have loved herm and that probably he just likes to flirt with girls.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Are you coming or not Kagome, I'll leave you to walk by yourself if don't hurry it up." Inuyasha had already walked a fair distance from the boulder.  
  
  
  
They were walking for about an hour when Kagome remembered about Inuyasha's shirt. She fished it out of her backpack, and walked up to her companion. They hadn't talked much when they were walking, and only did so when "nature called". So when Kagome tapped him on the shoulders, Inuyasha got a bit surprised that she still wants to talk to him after what he had done.  
  
  
  
"I think this is yours Inuyasha, and I want to say thanks. That was very nice of you." After Kagome said this, she remembered that Inuyasha didn't like people showing him courtesy and gratitude, especially when they say he did something nice! Inuyasha hated to be called in any ways a "goody goody", he would always flip and start to yell. Kagome stood her ground, ready for the blow.  
  
  
  
"Couldn't stand seeing you shiver like that, gave me the goose bumps." And he took the piece of clothing from Kagome, and started walking again.  
  
  
  
Kagome couldn't believe the sudden change, and thought that there may still be some hope left that he does love her. Too bad there's no computers and email stuff in the warring era, or she could send him one of those ecrush* things to really make sure.  
  
  
  
"What are you standing there for?" Inuyasha saw that Kagome had stopped in her tracks, staring into space like she was in la la land. He could tell she hadn't heard a word he just said. "I hope you didn't get upset over what I had said, I didn't mean any of it, but I hope you'll understand that I truly love you Kagome," Inuyasha was thinking.  
  
  
  
He took her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake that startled her back.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry, just doing a little daydreaming."  
  
"Well, do it when you're asleep, I almost walked off without you."  
  
  
  
Kagome saw that Inuyasha still had his hands on her arms. When she looked up at him, their eyes met for a while, and they looked, but the gaze was too intense, Kagome pulled away. "Umm, I think we should continue walking," Kagome gave a quick gesture to the road ahead, " we should be at the village by sunset." She started walking, with Inuyasha behind her, he let go of her arms.  
  
  
  
"Kagome. . . ."  
  
  
  
"Yes?" She said this without turning her back, and blinked back a couple of tears. She was always the one that cried at the movies and got highly emotional to everything.  
  
"I. . . . I'm sorry." There was a note of despair in his voice.  
  
  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about." Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to get sad; she felt that it was her fault, and because of her, he is upset too.  
  
  
  
On the rest of their way, they walked silently, neither ready to speak to each other yet, but both deep in thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
* ecrush is some online thing where you can anonymously email your crush and see if they like you too. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
They got to the village later than they expected, by the time, it was late into the night. The village should be dead silent with everyone sleeping, but Inuyasha and Kagome knew that it wouldn't be so.  
  
  
  
  
  
Today's fight had been an unexpected one. About two days ago, Inuyasha, along with Sango and Miroku went off into the dark forest to fight Naraku. They would not allow Kagome to follow them, in case she ever got hurt, she was much too important. Besides that, Inuyasha had his own reasons too.  
  
  
  
He was the one who tied her to a tree outside of Kaede's house, and ordered Shippou to guard her. "Help her escape and I'll cut your tail off." Inuyasha said and gave him the fist as a warning before walking off." Kagome had been begging Shippou to untie her. The little fox stuck a tongue out at him, but even so, he agreed that it was the best thing to do.  
  
  
  
The battle the three fought was most fierce, Naraku had unleashed all of his demon allies on them, but they came through and defeated him. . . . . or so they thought. When they returned to the village, celebrations ran through the night. Kagome was not speaking to them though, especially not to Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it Kagome, stop being such a bitch. For all you know, I had saved your life."  
  
  
  
"HMPH!" turning toward Shippou she said, " Come on, lets go to sleep, its getting late anyways. And God, I need to get out of here, something smells like dog crap in here." Shippou knew better than to argue, and followed her out the door, with Inuyasha yelling behind them. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH. AND I DIDN'T CRAP LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!."  
  
  
  
He felt a little tap on his shoulder. "WAT!!???!!!"  
  
He turned around to see Miroku and Sango laughing their heads off. "Ehem, Inu. . . HA hA Ha. . . I ThiNk Yoo. . . . . HA aH hA. . . said that. . .er. .a bit Loud?"  
  
"Shut up, and grrrrrrrrrrrrr" he turned back to his bowl of soup, thinking about how ungrateful Kagome is.  
  
  
  
  
  
But during one morning, after that night of celebrations, Inuyasha woke up with a queer feeling inside him. Something isn't right, something very evil, something like. . . . . . . . . "NARAKU!" Inuyasha jumped off from his bed, thinking, "How the hell did he live, I thought we killed him." He was about to go over to wake up Sango and Miroku in the other room, but, "Damn! That means I'll have to go through Kagome's room." They were sleeping in a one roomed house divided by sliding doors that separated it into three small ones. So he decided to go alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
He headed out the door that was on his side of the room, went out on the porch, and bid a silent farewell, knowing that he may never see Kagome again. . . . . . if Naraku IS still alive. Inuyasha blew a kiss to where her room is, in the middle of the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome chose that time to wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh. . . . .What time is it? Yawn. . . . I don't feel so good, I need a drink." She got up and looked at her watch, it was only a few hours after midnight. Seeing that all the water was gone from the table, she decided to go outside and get something from the well. When she slid open her door, she saw that Inuyasha was not in his room. "Where could he have gone to now? Oh well." Kagome was on the porch when---  
  
  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha? What is he doing going out of the village?" Kagome saw that he was halfway down the village stairs, probably going into the forest. "Whatever he's doing, I'm NOT going to be left behind AGAIN!" So she followed him, trailing silently, hiding behind trees and bushes, making sure that Inuyasha could not see her. "If he catches me catching him, I'm going to be in so big trouble," she was thinking to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were a good deal in the forest, but Kagome accidentally tripped on a branch, causing Inuyasha to turn around. "Alright! Who's there? Show yourself!" He sniffed the air. "It can't be! KAGOME!?!?!" He lifted her off the ground, her face was beet red. "What the hell are YOU doing here?!"  
  
  
  
"Hi?" said Kagome feebly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! Next chappie will finish up this little flashback here. Whew, I don't really like to do flashes, probably won't ever again. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I seem to have more ideas when I read your Reviews. Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEED MOTIVATION!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL *bows*!!!^_^!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Hallo! I FINALLY have this chapter done, and my ear is doing okay for those who is interested. Well anyways, this chapter continues AND finishes the flashback, *at last*.  
  
Inuyasha put her down; he couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"You're going home, NOW!" Inuyasha pulled on her arm.  
  
  
  
"NO! Not until you tell me why, not until you give me a reason why you're out here." She pulled back, and went a couple of steps away. "I'm staying right here," and sat down next to a tree.  
  
  
  
"Look! This is no time too argue, COME ON!!" He tried to pull her off the tree, Kagome was hanging on to it as tight as she could.  
  
"THIS ISN'T FAIR!!! *SOB* NOBODY TELLS ME ANYTHING, and NOBODY LETS ME GO ANYWHERE!-AH!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha finally pulled her off, but she fell and landed on top of him.  
  
  
  
"Ooph! Ach get off me!"  
  
  
  
"I Will Get Off You!" Kagome was so pissed, "And I'll go away too." She started heading toward the forest. "I'm not going back, I'm leaving tomorrow, since you don't need MY help with the jewel now."  
  
  
  
"NO You're Not!" Inuyasha ran over to her, and picked Kagome into his arms, and started carrying her back while she tried to get off. "Stop pulling my hair! Anyways, we still need to find one last tiny shard some demon bastard still have."  
  
"Well you won't need my help finding that last monster, you can go off BY YOURSELF and defeat it like always! PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha paid no attention to what she just said, but his head was throbbing crazy. "QUIT IT! YOU'VE ALREADY PULLED TEN OF MY HA-."  
  
  
  
That was when Naraku came out.  
  
  
  
So nobody knew that were gone until. . . .  
  
  
  
"Hey, Miroku. Here's Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango said.  
  
  
  
"What? Wait a minute, I'm in the bathroom."  
  
Flush.  
  
"What'd you ask me again?"  
  
  
  
"I said where's Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
  
  
"Oh ho! I knew they were going to the day I first met them, and about time too!"  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about, so do you know where they are?" she was starting to get a little frustrated.  
  
"Why, having you figured it out yet, I mean really-"  
  
  
  
"Just Answer Me." Her voice was not friendly anymore.  
  
  
  
"I don't think I know where they are."  
  
  
  
"You seemed like you do! Well, do or don't, and give me a direct answer."  
  
  
  
"They probably went off making love!"  
  
  
  
She hit him on the head as hard as she could."YOU FUCKIN PERVERT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Later on, they went off trying to find them, but it was impossible they thought. If Inuyasha and Kagome was really in there, the space was too vast for them to search through, and it was full of demons too.  
  
End of Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oi, flashback done. This isn't much of a long chapter, eeh. . . but its good enough to update I guess. Send flames if you want, my heater broke anyways. Hey mom look, people sent us free heat! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

~Note from swonderus- just a reminder! That last chapter ENDED the flash back and now chapter five continues off with Inuyasha and Kagome coming BACK to the village AFTER they defeated Naraku. If im making this confusing, I suggest reading back the chapters two or three and skip this after. I thank you for all the WONDERFUL reviews from everybody, and for wasting your time reading this. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
They no sooner got to the stairs when villagers started yelling out, running toward them. They can see two figures that belonged to Sango and Miroku flying down (the stairs).  
  
  
  
"Where the hell did you guys go?!" Miroku yelled out, forgetting his monkish mannerism.  
  
  
  
"What the hell did you guys get into?!" Sango saw that the two was covered with scratches and blood.  
  
  
  
"Stop with the hells!!!!" She was about to explain the story when-"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!!"  
  
  
  
She jumped back a mile.  
  
"Hey! Calm down, I was just seeing to it that the deep gashon your thighs was not poisoned. OH wait a minute, what is that? Now I think I see a poisonus burn right there, let me take a lo---" He reashed toward her ass again.  
  
SLAP!!!!!! Miroku was back to his old self again. Sigh.  
  
SLAP!!!!!! Sango hit him. Again.  
  
HIT!!!!!!! Inuyasha whacked him for his "misbehaviour". Like that's a surprise.  
  
  
  
" Now stop it all of you, we can settle everything later, but first, we will have to hear Inuyasha's and Kagome's story." Kaede quieted things down, and started bringing everybody to the meeting house.  
  
  
  
Once there, they explained the whole thing, of course, they tried to leave out the part how Kagome got to be there in the first place. But Miroku had to bring up the question. Bless his dirty mind. Sigh.  
  
  
  
"Um, well. . . . see I happen to .. uh need to go to the bathroom, so"  
  
"So she saw me, and. . uh"  
  
"Decided to come along."  
  
"Inuyasha, you knew better than to let Kagome follow you." Miroku scolded. Hee, mischievous cute . . . charming. . drooool. . .BUT perverted, oi, too bad.  
  
Before they could say anything else.  
  
"You weren't doing anything right?"  
  
"NO, we were-"  
  
"Ah ha GOTCHA, telll us EVERY detail."  
  
"You've got it all wro-"  
  
"Admit it!"  
  
"Miroku! Let them talk!!!!!! I'm sure what ever their reasons are, we-"  
  
He ignored Sango.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
  
  
"ARRRRGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaede screemed out. "Honestly. How I ever get to have any peace with all of you around goes beyond me. Now just shoo, we've had a long day without any more arguments. I feel like your mothers. And Miroku, stay away from Inuyasha nd Kagome, and don't get into any more fights with Sango. Whatever you're so curious about, just let it be." BAM!  
  
  
  
Kaede shut her door. It got all silent all of a sudden.  
  
  
  
"Wow, I've never heard her yell like that. It was almost funny, we should do this more often." Miroku grinned at them, but received some mean nasty glares.  
  
  
  
"OH pleeease." Kagome said, and stormed off. Inuyasha followed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter was short and downright sucked I know. I'm getting into hyper comedy mode. I feel like I'm steering away from the fluffiness. If any ideas, PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEESSSSSSSEEEEEE email, or review it to moi!!! Me in very deep doo doo. ---your very ashamed writer, swonderus 


	6. Chapter 6

After 3+ years of neglect, here is the next chapter to the story (that I'm sure most of you have already forgotten and given up on). As an author, I deserve a serious beating from everyone who bothered to review. – swonderus .O

Chapter 6

Kagome had tried to contain her emotions back at the "meeting". Inuyasha did most of the BS-ing about their story. At first, it was embarrassing how Miroku kept on teasing them about their crazy incident. Kagome was desperate to make up random excuses to help worm their way out

…but then Inuyasha kept on denying their ever having a relationship (when Miroku kept about his persistent questions)… and suddenly her heart felt a twinge of fear and hurt, a sharp pain as if she had been pierced with an arrow.

Not being able to stand the throbbing pressure that was starting to build inside, the high emotions that over-filled the room became too overbearing for Kagome.

So grabbing a painful last glance at the flustered wriggling dog-eared man next to her, she had abruptly stood up.. almost tripping over a mat, and bolted straight out the door.

"HEY! ..KAGOME!" Inuyasha began shouting at Kagome, who was speed walking about a couple yards ahead of him. He had started to follow after her when she randomly got up next to him and left everyone in a hurry.

"Where are you Going THIS time now!….. argH! KA GO ME ! Can you please STOP with this crazy attitude problem you've been having? Every time YOU decide to make stupid choices and WANDER off, theres ALWAYS trouble!" Catching up to her, he grabbed her forcefully by the shoulders and turned her toward him. "Were you even listening to Me? Look at me Kagome."

Without looking up, Kagome tried to hold back her sniffles. Inuyasha could see that a steady steam of tears was silently flowing down her cheeks…her lips were trembling slightly.

It was always a mixture of alarm and exasperation to see her worked up and blubbering. But during the past few months, anytime Kagome was a bit upset, and even before she showed any signs of her sadness on her face, Inuyasha would feel a numb soreness on his chest…as if their hearts were somehow connected. Whenever she was happy, his entire body seemed to fill with joy as well.

At the moment however, the sinking feeling in his chest became heavier than ever. All Inuyasha could think of was, "If I believe that somehow Kagome and I have a special connection that tied our souls together… then the pain I'm bearing right now must be what she is feeling right now…possibly worse…" Right now, he thought, was not the time to consider his own self-humiliation. He would do anything to help Kagome, no matter the consequences he might face.

"Kagome…please look up at me."

"Kagome, I know that its been a hectic time since you've arrived here…and that almost all the time you spend here weren't well…exactly happy times," Inuyasha was still holding her in the same close position just outside her bedroom. Unconsciously, he stroked her arm, " and Every time we came out alive. You have been so strong, and supported me with your trust and belief that we could overcome any of the obstacles that came our way, and I need You, Kagome… to do the same thing again."

He grasped her by the hands and placed them flat against his chest. While blinking some of her tears away...Inuyasha placed one part of his sleeves to wipe off her cheeks. Then, he cupped her side of the face and gently, tilted it delicately to meet his gaze.

It seemed like all she could do was look into his soft crystal-like eyes…which reflected a peaceful calm that made her suddenly shudder inside…she didn't know what words to say…nor how to say them if one could in a situation like this.

Just as if he could read her mind, Inuyasha moved his hand over, and brushed his thumb lightly across her bottom lips.

"You might not believe this…but whenever you're having your ecstatic happy moments," he continued, and smiled… while pressing her hand closer against his chest, "**right here**, I feel it too…your joy. And when you're feeling a bit down, know that I'm here, sharing with you your pain."

He placed his other hand now on her cheek to cup and stroke her face. It did not matter to him at the moment what Kagome's reaction toward his confession would be; although not having received a lump on the head already was a good sign. Now, all he hoped for is to let Kagome know that whatever happens, he would be there with his soul to protect and care for her.

Okay yay! new chapter finished. Upcoming chapter hopefully won't take me another 3 more years. xD…


End file.
